Free! The Heart’s Medley
by Seijuku Ceremony
Summary: One by one, they left the swimming club. Left him alone. And yet, Ikuya finds himself chasing after an outlying image of the team he once had. How can their bonds reconnect after realizing that his role-model had quit swimming, only to start over again in highschool? (Haruka x Ikuya, yaoi) “If Ikuya Goes to Iwatobi” AU
1. Dive Ahead

**PLEASE READ BEFORE PROCEEDING**

I know it is pretty rare for me to have a SERIOUS author's note, but this is really important for everyone to know _before_ reading. That way your questions can be answers and/or unnecessary critical reviews will not be made.

 _This is an AU in which Ikuya Kirishima never travels abroad to America with his brother, Natsuya Kirishima._

This fanfiction is merely a 'what if' story. Many alternate scenarios WILL happen, but that is to be expected since Ikuya's appearance in Iwatobi will change many things. We wouldn't want the same old storyline, would we? Lolol.

 **This is mainly a yaoi fanfiction between Haruka Nanase and Ikuya Kirishima, in which yes, Ikuya is the bottom** (but I assure you, he will not be written OOC despite the position).

There will be drama, angst, boy x boy, and most of all smut scenes. If you are not a fan of it, that's alright. You can skip through it if you would like, I usually put up a warning in the chapter's author's note.

Now, for the more lighter note! I have been wanting to write for this ultra rare ship for nearly a year now. Thank goodness I never published my old drafts, because _Take Your Marks_ and _Dive To The Future_ helped develop everyone's characters more and explained the situations before and after high school. I did not get to completely watch _Take Your Marks,_ so if I get anything innacurate despite this being an AU, please do tell me!

I have a regular posting schedule of _every other Sunday, unless told otherwise._ My chapters can get pretty long, but I will always consistently have at least 1,000 words per chapter.

 **I hope you can all enjoy this journey with me! I apologize that it is not a main or known ship to the universe, but I can't help what I ship- See you guys!**

* * *

"You know this is your last chance, right?"

The airport bustles as people dash in and out of the man glass doors. The doors that lead to new worlds beyond one's ability to comprehend. Ikuya Kirishima stood face to face with the entrances that could lead him to a new escape. A new country where perhaps he would no longer be reminded of the pain of being left behind. But to do the same... to _run away._ His and Natsuya's goals were completely different.

"... I do not have my bags, so there would be no point any longer for me to go to America with you," Ikuya murmurs, glancing away to avoid the suspicious stare of vibrant red eyes, similar to his own.

"Ehh. You were all for it and then now you decided to kimp out last minute. That kind of stuff won't do anything, but harm you in the future, you know. I nearly wasted money on another ticket, and I can't even begin with the hotel servicing-"

"Then don't," Ikuya interrupts Natsuya with a scowl. He understood, yet the boy was unsure if staying with his parents is the right thing to do. He did not know anymore, but all he knew and wanted was to no longer feel alone. To no longer question everyone and everything. Running away and hiding was all he has done throughout his entire childhood. Facing the pain may be a large step that could decide the fate of his future, but without his brother...

"Don't make that face," Natsuya mutters distastefully.

"Wh-What face!?" Ikuya stammers, finally jerking his head around to look up at the older sibling, who returns an unamused expression.

"That _face_. You always make it right before I leave you alone somewhere. Don't tell me you're still too dependent," Natsuya says.

"It's not that..." Ikuya trails off, glancing down at the pavement. "It's just..."

"Hm?"

Ikuya's lips scrunch as he tries his best not to seem too vulnerable. "It's just that... everyone... the team... I... I want to be able to leave like everyone else, but I also... don't want to let go."

Natsuya's brows furrow at Ikuya confession, before sighing heavily and rustling his brunette hair.

"Just follow your heart. You'll know if you've made the right decision or not."

"That doesn't help..."

"Seriously," Ikuya blinks at Natsuya's stern expression. "Just follow it. Would following me around again or chasing after something abstract help?"

"I-"

"Nope, don't answer," Natsuya says before checking his watch. "Gah! I really have to go, but since you aren't coming..."

Ikuya's eyes widen when he is suddenly engulfed into a warm hug. "Na... tsuya..."

"We'll be able to communicate, won't we? Don't act like this will be the last of me. No matter the distance, I'll always be with you." Natsuya leans back to pat his chest. "Right here. But you know, I'm not the only one."

"Eh?" Ikuya calls to Natsuya as the male rushes to grab his suitcase and dive into the sea of people heading into the airport. "Hey!"

And with that, Ikuya watches the last person wist away.

* * *

"Follow my heart, huh...?"

Vibrant ruby orbs gradually become visible as the alarm suddenly rings. A pale hand reaches over to gently silence it, the other moving up to rub away the tiredness.

Ikuya slowly sits up in his bed, leaning against the headboard and tilting his head back to stare up at the ceiling. _'Why did I bother recalling that memory? Of all days it has to be the one where I'm starting school today...'_

Iwatobi Highschool. Having transferred from another highschool nearby, he did not bother showing up to the opening ceremony, which of course sets him back on his social life. He has no real idea of what clubs to join, or if there is even a club worth joining. His passion and love of swimming still bubbles within his chest, just at the thought of the crystal surface of a swimming pool.

And the thought of his old relay team...

Ikuya huffs stubbornly while jumping out of the bed, determined not to let the past get to him. Clearly since everyone has their own reasons for leaving, they have no remorse, in which he should have none either. Asahi never bothered to mention moving after promising he would not. Haruka...

The heated shower water sprays against the pristine bathtub as Ikuya undressed, still lost in the many thoughts that consistently run through his mind. Every single day. Why? After all of the memories and joy they shared amongst each other. After learning to trust and lean onto others. After becoming mesmerized by a particular person, how did everything become so _wrong_?

No matter how much Ikuya found himself swimming, turning the pain into powerful strokes, it only hurt even more to feel at a loss. A loss of friends. A loss of thoughts.

In a newly ironed Highschool uniform, Ikuya comes into the kitchen to see that breakfast has already been prepared. Sitting down and uttering his thanks, he eats breakfast, not even tasting just the slightest bit of flavor. What can he do to not make his last few years as an adolescent miserable? Everyone went their separate ways, right? Surely he can find a way to move on without looking back as well.

"I'm off."

The dark green haired teen watches the many pink petals fly from tree to tree as he makes his way to school. Summer. How morbidly bittersweet. The memory of walking to middle school with Asahi struck him, and Ikuya had the sudden urge to pinch himself. What good would reminiscing do if those certain people are gone forever.

 _'Out of sight, out of mind,'_ he thinks determinedly.

* * *

"Ahh... it's still too cold to swim even though it is Summer," Makoto comments, referring to the sparkling ocean to the left of his and Haruka's view. Of course, he had mentioned this after catching Haruka's rather distilled gaze upon the open waters.

"Yeah," Haruka finally answers.

"Hopefully, we will be able to swim soon enough."

"Hopefully..." Haruka trails off, becoming lost in his own thoughts. Everything was so conflicting, and yet he kept a distant composure. It was not as though he tried, it was just the way he handled any conflict. To not have to be a burden, and yet he felt as though he left a burden upon two important people. Rin and... Ikuya.

 _"Why did you stop swimming?"_

Haru?"

Haruka blinks to see that Makoto was staring with large curious eyes. "What's wrong?"

He turns his head to the side.

"Nothing," is always his answer.


	2. Moving Forward

"Haha! We're in the same homeroom again," Makoto says happily beside Haruka. "Luck really does play a part, does this usually happen...?"

"If that's luck, I don't mind it," Haruka answers simply, internally grateful that he shared advisory with his childhood best friend. Even so, he spent the majority of the time gazing longingly out the window. The school's pool, albeit a bit dirty, called to him. Something about it made him envision the one back in middle school. The club. His team. The waters. Everything.

He wondered if he could ever experience that same feeling again. But the burden always held him back...

The sound of the door opening helps Haruka graciously stray from those thoughts. Makoto's attention had already shifted amongst his chatter.

It was his expression that drove Haruka's curiosity.

"H... Haru... That can't be..."

Blue eyes scan the crowd of newcomers as one particular student shuffled through them. Haruka's breath hitches at the familiar pine-colored hair and stern red eyes. There was no mistake...

"Ikuya..."

Haruka had not meant to utter this aloud, and the boy looks up at the mention of his own name. With pounding hearts, cobalt meets ruby and the two boys find themselves gazing upon one another.

Ikuya's lips twitch, as though wanting to utter Haruka's nickname. To confirm that it truly is the male before him. But Makoto's infamous presence beside the teen made it clear that these two were in fact the old teammates he once had.

The old friends he once had.

And with an insignificant huff, Ikuya turns away haughtily to find a seat in the back.

Of course, he keeps a stubborn composure until finally, he can no longer feel eyes on him. Ikuya takes this chance to glance over, a pink hue tainting his cheeks.

As much as he wanted to hate them, more in particular Haruka, he still finds himself staring. Especially after so long, to see his role model even more grown up makes his heart skip beats. It is only out of admiration, that has to be it. And yet another side of Ikuya found it hard to admire someone who just quits swimming out of the blue. Would he have forgiven Haruka less had the male been truthful? Or even give a heads up beforehand?

"Ah..!"

Once again, Haruka never fails to catch his gaze. Ikuya quickly looks away with an even more embarrassed expression. So much for trying to act stubborn.

* * *

Lunch.

Ikuya watches as Haruka and Makoto leave homeroom. It was much different from middle school, whereas he and everyone else would push their desks together to eat. It warms his heart a little at the memory, for once something he did not mind recalling.

But now, he would have to sit alone again. Honestly, how he even came to sit amongst a large group of a friends in the past is beyond him. Who cares, right?

In the end, being the follower he was, Ikuya tries his best to be casual while also in the current suit of following the two boys. He ends up outside in the courtyard, watching the two meet up with a blonde individual. He looks familiar... Nagisa, right? It seems they all just met today, judging by the younger boy's animatic gestures and enthusiasm.

 _'Must be nice. Considering he wasn't in a team with them,'_ Ikuya thinks bitterly, taking a seat underneath a tree a bit away from the group. What would it be like to be in the group, reconnecting with the rest of them? Awkward, no doubt. Could he truly spend his entire Highschool life dodging and avoiding people out of childish pettiness? Judging by Haruka's and Makoto's expressions, no doubt would they be the type to try and confront him sooner or later.

Albeit, in all honesty, Ikuya truly felt that he himself should be the one to initiate the interaction. He is the one with the many questions that begged to be let out. He is the one hurting the most while being left alone in the dark.

All while watching the trio happily reconnect.

All without him.

* * *

 _July 20 5:43 Pm_

 _Natsuya: How was the first day?_

Ikuya sets his phone aside on the nightstand near his bed, perhaps in an attempt to gather his thoughts. How _was_ his first day? His emotions were too conflicting to write a straight story. It should be simple. 'It was normal.' 'It was alright.' But he and his brother both knew there is always more to the story. The two recently amended their relationship with one another, and Ikuya would hate to cause a rift should he choose to fall back into his habit of lying.

"He... won't think I'm clinging onto him by writing how I truly feel, right? I can vent..." Ikuya tries to to convince himself, turning into his side thoughtfully. "But there really isn't much to say..."

He picks up the phone eventually.

 _It was decent. I got to see Haru and Makoto again at least. A definite surprise._

 _Natsuya: Oh? I bet you guys had fun reconnecting._

Ikuya tenses up, breathing shallowly.

 _Not entirely..._

Delete.

 _To be honest-_

Delete.

Ikuya wipes the gradual moisture from his eyes while giving a final, hasty reply.

 _Yeah, we did._

* * *

The next day, Ikuya thought would go better. But here he is finding himself staring a hole into the back of Haruka's head. Subtlety did not seem to play a key role in his mission to... what, figure out a complicated student by means of creepily staring?

 _'What would my brother do...?'_

Ikuya sweats at the image of himself brightly plopping himself right beside Haruka and starting a conversation. Yeah, not happening. What he needed is a convenience.

As petty as it was, Ikuya hated being read easily. When he wants something done, usually when it comes to social activities, nine times out of ten he is straining to be as subtle as possible. He leaves the guessing to the reciprocates. Nothing is more embarrassing than being figured out too clearly. Haruka seemed to be slowly catching on, but it would not become an outburst like Asahi. It was just that piercing, knowing gaze that says it all. That gaze...

"Shit...!" Ikuya sweats under his breath while hiding his flushed face. How can he possibly keep himself away? They have two years left and who knows if they'll have the same fate of ending up in the same school again after college.

And so once again, the lunch period arrives from around the corner and Ikuya is steadily keeping track of Haruka's and Makoto's movement to the courtyard. They seemed pretty fired up about something, something Ikuya has only seen when they are swimming in their relays.

 _'What could they possibly find so alluring...?'_ Ikuya thinks enviously with a pout. From what he has heard, there is no swimming team in the school, as apparently not many people take an interest to it. Besides, he figured the two boys had quit swimming since he would no longer see them around at the recreation center.

 _'Well maybe if you would just go up and ask them...'_ he thinks while mindlessly taking his usual seat far away from the trio.

And that is how the entire week went. He would follow them during lunch just to spy. The group suddenly had a new addition, a red-haired girl he has not seen.

' _Tch. Already making new friends when there's already an old one you- what am I thinking!'_ Ikuya found himself arguing mentally on Thursday. It's been four days and no move from either party has been made. At this point, Ikuya had concluded that either Haruka was a dense idiot, or he was purposely waiting on him to make the first move.

This, of course, irritates Ikuya to the point of making a rather surprising scene during homeroom, right before lunch again.

Just as Haruka and Makoto stood from their seats to leave, Ikuya determinedly jumps up as well.

"Hey!"

A part of the room goes quiet as Haruka and Makoto's attention shift directly onto him. It takes him a while to realize what he has done, and Ikuya blushes while stuttering profusedly.

"I-I...! That wasn't-! Erm..." Ikuya silently prays for them to just ignore him and walk off, to pretend he did not stupidly make a fool of himself. What was he going to do? Threaten them into saying hi? How petty!

"Ikuya..." The deep soothing voice grabs a hold of him. The boy hesitantly looks up at the calculating stare he received from Haruka. Jesus Christ, why can't he stop looking so... so...

"Ah, Ikuya! Would you care to join us?" Makoto offers politely, smiling graciously. Ikuya's face reddens even further. Why... Why is he so easy to read? He merely shouted like a prat and both of them figured out that he was... lonely.

"I'm busy..." He rejects, mentally slapping himself for still acting stubborn.

The look Haruka gives him speaks volumes of, _"Right, like stalking us from afar?"_

"But... it would be impolite of me to turn down the offer, so..." Ikuya ends off in a mumble. It was much too difficult to give a straightforward answer and luckily he did not need to be.

And so, he finds himself in the group he once tried to distance himself from.

"Ohh! You must be Iku-chan!" Nagisa says happily.

"It's Ikuya..." he murmured with a grimace at the nickname.

"He's the one who swam breaststroke for our relay team in middle school," Makoto introduces, causing Nagisa's eyes to practically sparkle.

"Ohh, really!? Aha, then that means-!"

"No." A voice interrupts Nagisa.

All eyes fall upon Haruka, who had suddenly made the comment.

"Ehhh? But, why not!" The blonde complains.

"Why not what?" Ikuya asks with a peaked interest.

"Haru..." Makoto trails off with a confused expression. Haruka doesn't answer, and Nagisa speaks up uneasily.

"Well..." the Freshman continues, "I was going to ask if Iku-chan could join our swim club."

"Swim... club?" Ikuya repeats with raised brows. "I thought..."

"Well, yes, we decided to start one here after hearing that there wasn't one to begin with. Haru, Nagisa, and I figured we are three members already, but we need at least four to be considered official. She's our proposed manager," Makoto gestured to the red-haired girl.

"The name's Gou, not Kou!" She greets cheerily. Ikuya merely blinks.

"I see."

"It's a really exciting aspect, being in a Highschool team and all! We missed swimming and to be fair, Haru has actually been the most excited if you can't tell," Makoto continues with a small laugh of his own.

An endless pit sets in Ikuya's stomach as he looks over toward Haruka, who had been quiet for quite some time after his short, initial interruption.

Eager? For a school swimming club? Is this not the same person who had suddenly quit swimming in middle school over an unknown reason? Why is everything suddenly so different? How can people change so quickly? And now Haru is making new friends and joining a new swim team as though he never... as though the past is just...

"Ikuya?"

The said boy stands up earnestly. He did not know how much longer he could last.

"I must get going. Thank you for the invitation," Ikuya barely says, already turning to make his way back into the building.

 _'That jerk! Insensitive idiot! How could he...?'_ Ikuya wipes his eyes across the sleeves of his uniform's jacket, ignoring the looks he was getting. As much as he chased after this _vision_ of his, it only hurt more to continue watching each strand of hope shredded. The worst part is that he will never know _why_.

Why can't he understand Haruka Nanase?


	3. The Ties

Heyo! I was finally able to watch _Take Your Marks_ and man do NONE of my questions get answered. XD Especially for Ikuya, who literally had ONE scene at the END of the LAST episode. Still though, this makes me happy, because I can fully motivate myself to create an AU without any timeline errors. So enjoy!

* * *

The weekend.

Ikuya did not exactly plan for himself to be alone for the next two days. Granted he is (once again) used to it, he thought that perhaps he and his old teammates could make amends. Have an understanding of each other and then going back to the way things used to be. But of course, with two stubborn souls and an indifferent one, how could things possibly work out if he does not make any initial moves?

"Do I... even want to?" Ikuya thinks aloud, hugging his pillow closely. His eyes search for his phone, desperate to immediately seek condolence from his older brother, but he stops himself.

"He'll think I'm weak. That I'm too dependent even to this day... I can't keep running to him, but... it's so lonely without him, or anyone..."

The pool.

Ikuya sits up and heads to his drawer to find his swimming shorts. That's right. He can easily turn this pain into power. Natsuya's desperation for him to become independent will be his motivation to keep pushing into becoming a better swimmer. And the emotional conflict... he'll transform said torment into enhancing his performance.

Is this the way of swimming? To use all forms of negativity to improve himself overall? Everyone has their own reason to swim... to _not_ swim. Individuality, is what it is.

 _'And it isn't like anyone needs to know how or why I swim, especially since some people are too selfish to say it themselves. Tch!'_

But for it to become a daily routine, to the point of being second nature. This is what scared Ikuya the most, the adamant attitude on his way of coping. People who come and go over the years always tell him about how much he is improving or how strong he is when it comes to swimming. And yet the compliments meant nothing to Ikuya, because deep down his reason to swim was not to impress everyone.

Everyone except...

 _'Stop. Thinking. About. Him!'_

For extra measures, as Ikuya made his way down to the recreation center, his plants his hands firmly over both sides of his face. For all he knew, everyone else could be having a blast _not_ thinking about him, right?

All he needed to think about is swimming. Swimming is and has always been joyous dedication of his. Whatever route he takes to better himself everyday, the end result always lies within the cooling waters.

* * *

"Why not!" Nagisa whined at the cafe table.

The four students of Iwatobi found themselves sitting at a cafe together in a booth, discussing their future plans for the swim club.

"..." the blonde buffs as Haruka's silence.

"We just need at least four people, and Iku-kun has experience with competitive swimming too! I saw the relay at your guys' tournament after all!" He tries to reason.

"I think..." Makoto sweats when deep blue eyes gleam at him. "I think Nagisa has a fair point. Sure Ikuya can be a bit... abrasive, but he's really good at cooperating, and he is really passionate about swimming. Plus... it'll be great to have an old friend back with us," he says truthfully.

"... Do what you want," Haruka eventually gives in, although everyone was confused why he said no in the first place. Makoto figured he had a hunch, but that would be a conversation for another time.

Makoto knew Haruka felt guilty for suddenly quitting out of nowhere, and he felt the same way. Him, Haru, and Asahi. All three of them had chose a new path right before their last summer tournament together. All leaving behind one dedicated teammate who had finally began to warm up to the concept of friendship.

"Makoto..."

Makoto looks up at Haruka and pulls on a bright smile, masking his thoughts.

"Haha, sorry. I say Monday, we should discuss this with him. And... let's try not to force him in," the dirty blonde adds with a sweat, specifically looking at Nagisa.

"Waah, I wasn't going to be mean about it!" He protests.

"Then explain why we haven't gotten any new members, yet!" Gou argues.

"Haru-chan's dolls-"

"Don't pin that on me," Haruka murmurs from his glass of water.

Watching the three of them interact causes Makoto to laugh a little, but the same internal conflict replayed in his mind.

If only he wasn't such a follower.

Where would they be now?

* * *

Lunch.

Ikuya was beginning to grow a little irritated with the lunch bell.

Once again Haruka and Makoto stand to leave together, no doubt to that same little posse in order to continue planning their new swimming club.

Ikuya figured this time he would stay at his desk, until he noticed a shadow peering over him.

"What is it...? Ah, Makoto?"

The taller boy has an uncomfortable expression, perhaps not used to be the one to confront people.

"Erm... I was wondering if maybe you'd like to join-"

"No thanks," Ikuya declines immediately.

"Eh?"

He opens his lunch, showing that his final decision has been made. 'Now go on and run to Haruka as you always do,' Ikuya thinks bitterly. Instead, he was met with a peculiar reaction of Makoto pushing a desk beside his own and taking a seat.

"Then may I join you?"

Ikuya stares incredulously at Makoto, who pushes the awkwardness aside by giving his usual kind smile. This unnerves the other boy until eventually, he gives in and jerks his head to the side.

"Do whatever you want..." He answers, glancing up to see that Haruka has stopped by the doorway after noticing another presence was not beside him. Their eyes meet only briefly, before Haruka left the classroom on his own. This gives Ikuya a satisfied feeling, having experienced being abandoned by more than one person after many promises had been made.

Still...

"Our team was really amazing, wasn't it?"

Ikuya shifts his attention back to Makoto.

"Our team?"

"In middle school, I mean."

Ikuya eyes his bento.

"Ah... right."

Makoto flashes a concerned look. "I... want to apologize for not being able to swim at the tournament."

"It's whatever. Everyone left anyway and it's the past now," Ikuya brushes it off. No amount of apologies could erase the damage that had torn their bonds.

"But I want to apologize on my end," Makoto persists. "I... I used my family as an excuse to leave when really... I only left because Haru did. To be honest, I've been having a real hard time figuring out what I truly love about swimming."

Ikuya listens sympathetically, barely having touched his lunch.

"Swimming with Haru makes me feel comfortable, safe, and not alone. That's how it's always been for years and I just can't seem to break out of the cycle. It got really bad to the point where I really couldn't see myself enjoying a relay with Haru," Makoto says. "So I quit too, as the last relay member. I knew how much it hurt to see everyone leave out of nowehere, and yet I selfishly pulled the same thing with you, because I'm... just a follower."

"Makoto..."

"Please!"

Ikuya jumps involuntarily.

"Please swim in our team, not as a follower, but as someone who follows their own path. I'm doing my best not to let the past dictate who I'll be in the future, so..." Makoto holds his hand over to Ikuya. "It would mean a lot to me... and to Haru, for you to join us and help gain back what we once lost."

With a pink hue over his cheeks, Ikuya glances around wearily before hesitantly taking Makoto's hand.

 _'You say to follow my own path, yet...'_

Makoto grins brightly, giving his hand a firm shake.

 _'I'm just chasing after the same old thing.'_


	4. Tears of a Friend

"Uaaah!! Iku-chan!"

Ikuya instantly regretting walking to the pool area with Makoto behind him. After school, the taller student caught him in the hallway and practically dragged him for their first 'official' meeting.

"It's 'Ikuya'," Ikuya corrects Nagisa, who is already moving on to the next topic.

"Haru-chan should be here any minute. He's finishing packing up the dolls, since that idea is clearly out the bag. But hey! We can officially call ourselves the Iwatobi Swim Club!!" Nagisa cheers.

Gou cheers with him while pumping a fist into the air and Makoto bashfully cheering alongside. Ikuya stares at them rather judgingly and hums when a figure steps past him. No eyes meet. Whether or not Haruka acknowledged him, Ikuya kept his eyes focused anywhere else.

"Amakata sensei said if we want to practice, we need to clean the pool area first..." Nagisa murmurs, staring begrudgingly at the eerie waters. "There _is_ one person I managed to recruit, but I don't think he knows where we are supposed to be meeting. Sooooo..."

"H-Hey, Nagisa!" Makoto calls out while the Freshman already hops away to the door.

"You guys go ahead and get started while I search for him. Byyyeee!"

The door slams shut and Gou laughs cockily. "It's not like _I'll_ be the one swimming in the first place, so it looks like you three got a lot to do. I'll go ahead and put up some more posters in the meantime. Hohoho~!"

All three males shudder at Gou's rather creepy chuckle until eventually, Makoto breaks the awkwardness with a sigh.

"Well then. With our minds on a new swimming pool just within a grasp's-reach, surely we can finish soon enough!" He says cheerfully.

"Right. But we may need to buy specific cleaning materials for this pool. It looks like it hasn't been used for several years... how revolting," Ikuya commented with a grimace.

"I'm not really sure why the swimming team just stopped so suddenly here. But it's kind of exciting, isn't it?" Haruka and Ikuya look over to Makoto.

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean starting up our very own club. In middle school, Kirishima-senpai recruited us to join his club. And now here we are, doing the same thing. I bet he would be so proud, hehe. Ah! Speaking of which, how is he doing, Ikuya?"

"Oh. He's in America, bettering himself as a swimmer," Ikuya answers. "It would become a nuisance if you kept asking me about his well-being. If you want, you could... well... I have his number, so..."

The other two boys watch Ikuya trail off uncertainly.

"That would be wonderful, thank you! Right, Haru?" Makoto says.

"That's fine," Haruka answers simply. It was silent for a moment, before Makoto laughs to ease the atmosphere.

"I'll go in town and try to find some pool products. Why don't you guys get started on sweeping and cleaning out the plants and moss?" He suggests.

"Alright," Haruka answers.

"Sure," Itsuya answers.

Another nervous laugh emits and eventually, it was down to just the two boys. Ikuya glanced over to Haruka, who had already walked away to grab a broom. How typical. So he is just going to be ignored the entire time? Fine by him.

Ikuya heads over to grab his own broom and climbs down the pool. He was anxious to start a conversation, but he did not know how Haruka truly felt about him. The male seemed to be against him joining the swim team, for a reason he has yet to know. But his expressions were always calculating and almost held guilt. What a confusing guy.

Moments of sweeping later, and Ikuya finally breaks under pressure.

"Alright, you-"

"Ikuya, I-"

Both boys pause suddenly. Ikuya's face burns bright red while Haruka expressed mutual surprise as being cut off.

"You go first," Ikuya brushes off, but Haruka shakes his head.

"You should continue, I can wait," he rejects.

"Well..." Ikuya ceases his focus on cleaning altogether and leans against his broomstick. "I have nothing to say," he lies. In truth, now that he had Haruka's full attention, he could not bring himself to say anything, or even be truthful. The past is the past, right?

"I'm sorry."

Ruby eyes widen.

"For not... saying anything during our second year. I should have said something, but I ran away. But that isn't entirely what I am apologize for."

Ikuya could not bring himself to look up, yet he heard every word. The memories of sitting alone during Summer race through his mind. Alone. All because of them...

"It's for not keeping the promise I made to you," Haruka continues. "I had lost a friend shortly after and everything became confusing. In short, I shut down completely, but I am starting to-"

"Lost a friend?" Ikuya interjects shakily. Haruka looks confused for a moment.

"Something like that..."

"You mean to tell me... you got so broken up over losing a friend... but when it comes to me, you don't even bat an eyelash?" Ikuya compares, pushing the childishness of the claim to the back of his mind. Over the past several years, Haruka's reasoning for quitting is because of someone else!

"That's not it, Ikuya," Haruka protests. "I'm not sure I can explain it well, but it isn't that I cared for you or anyone else any less."

"So then why did you quit? Clearly this person was more important that you had to leave and completely avoid the club altogether," the broom falls as the slightly shorter teen steps over to the black-haired male.

"We saw each other at our _worst_! You literally passed out right behind me from not having a proper diet, and the team and I ended up staying over at your house just so you could eat properly. I had to stay in the hospital from oxygen deprivation and not a single person wasted time in making sure I woke up to _them._ Who could POSSIBLY be more important than all of the bonds and memories we shared? _Who_!?" Ikuya demanded, shaking vivaciously with angry tears threatening to spill.

"Ikuya..." Haruka could only offer a sympathetic gaze. Ikuya looked absolutely helpless and alone, overall vulnerable to the one person who he held an absolute grudge against.

"That's it, huh? Someone just needs to say my name and I'll just snap out of it," Ikuya says defeatedly, a mocking smile spreading on his wet face. "Maybe this is why I cling onto my brother so much. To save everyone else from the horrible, possessive mess I become with friends. It's just..."

His eyes shut tight to stop the tears, yet they only seemed to pour down his flushed cheeks even harder.

"I-I thought I had finally found another place called home," he wept, right in front of Haruka, who did not speak at all. Every painful thought and memory came rushing up to leak out and soak as hot tears. All of the pain that had supposedly turned into strength, withered and bitter.

Eventually, Haruka comes to his senses. The broomstick he had held drops to the ground, alerting Ikuya from his sobbing as he slowly held his arms up. Ikuya's eyes grow bigger from the gesture, as though unsure of its purpose.

This leaves Haruka to awkwardly glance down, before deciding to initiate the hug on his own.

If only he could.

The door to the pool area bursts open and Ikuya jumps back almost instantly, rubbing furiously at his eyes.

"I got him!! I got our victi- aaahaha, club member!" Nagisa practically shouts at the top of his lungs. The four-eyes male currently being held captive shudders.

"Wh-What were you really about to say!?"

Ikuya barely pays them any mind and let's put an exhausted breath of air. "I'm... actually going to head home."

"Huuuh? But..." Nagisa trails off as Ikuya goes to grab his bag. The blonde looks over to Haruka for an answer, but all the teen did was pick his broom back up to sweep. Despite their previous encounter, both boys had one thought on their minds,

 _Will there be a chance to mend everything?_


	5. To Start Again

**Thank you so much Moonlight for the wonderful review! And thank you to the readers who favorited and followed this story, as well as those who read this on their own time. I appreciate it!**

* * *

《6:23 pm》

『Maybe I am regretting my decision.』

『Natsuya: Pardon?』

Ikuya lets out a groan while turning over to his side on his bed. He should have known this day would come. Just like any other, he wishes to seek comfort in his brother's presence. The phone vibrates with another message and Ikuya eventually has the guts to pick it up.

『Natsuya: 'I do not have my bags, so there would be no point any longer for me to go to America with you'』

'No need to quote me,' Ikuya thinks irately.

『I never said I wanted to come anyway. But all of this tension isn't boding well for me. I can't even swim properly, because of them.』

『Natsuya: Weren't you the one telling me about how great you guys reconnected?』

A shuddering breath escapes as he sits up against the bed frame. He wanted to text back, 'You should know me better than that', but in truth he hides so much that it practically became unhealthy. There is only so much honesty he can share with his brother without fearing of seeming weak and incompetent. The phone buzzes with another text, and Ikuya leaves it be. Perhaps today was getting the best of his emotions. Maybe he is overreacting, like always. He _really_ needs to work on that.

This time, the buzzing remains consistent, and Ikuya jerks his head over to see the caller I.D. Realizing it was his brother, he snatches his phone to accept the call.

-Ohh. So you can ignore my texts, but never hesitate to answer a phone call.-

"Aniki..." As red-handedly caught as he was, Ikuya couldn't help but smile sweetly, pressing the phone closer against his ear.

-Jeez. Well, at the current state you're in, it'll be difficult for you to improve.-

"Yeah... It's hard. Everyone says I'm still far ahead, but I don't want to stop progressing. Is there a way to...?" It was silent for a few seconds.

-Doesn't our old swim club at the recreation center offer a few good coaches?-

"Well, yes. I dunno, maybe it's not the coaching. It must be the mental mistakes, but I can't do anything about it when I have to face those problems every single day at school. I want things to improve, but I can't stand the pace it's going at," Ikuya answers sadly. "I think... it really is dumb to chase after something in the past. But I did it anyway and now I have to face the consequences, huh?"

-... I'm not sure if all this moving is doing good either, but if you still need a better swimming environment, there is still a place for you here.-

An escape.

It sounds so warm and inviting. Someplace new and far away. A reason for him to start fresh. To be with Natsuya.

To throw away the past.

"I..."

-Hm?-

Ikuya clutches the device tightly, shaking badly as a few tears dropped into his lap.

"I can't... I can't do that," he says with a sorrowful smile.

It was so funny, how he chooses to go about these miserable days in search of something so abstract over living in paradise with his brother.

"I know how easy it is for everyone to let go of the past, but I'm just not 'everyone'. It was the first time I made any friends. The first time I experienced happiness amongst swimming with people I genuinely cared-... still care about."

-... Is that so?-

"I'm an even worse idiot than Asahi, aren't I?" Ikuya spares a small laughter. "But even so, just knowing that I'm still able to reach you gives me opportunity everyday. I'll do my best so that whenever you do come back, you'll see how much I've grown."

-Well- You're really hopeless aren't you?-

"Eh?"

-See you tomorrow.-

"E-Eh? What do you mean?" The line goes dead and Ikuya scoffs, hesitating on spamming a series of texts. Trust Natsuya to always leave open-ended. He did not think much of his brother's last statement, and figured he had gotten busy.

"He's working really hard with his swimming career... I guess I should do the same and start off with a good night's rest." With a warm smile permanently etched over his face, Ikuya hugs his pillow closely, just imagining himself sleeping on the familiar bunk bed with his brother down below.

Sweet dreams.

"I suppose I should apologize for yesterday."

The cursed bell for lunch had rang and Ikuya chose to spend the current period with Haruka in their homework. Ikuya had made it apparent that he wanted to speak to the other boy by 'mindlessly' wandering by his desk until Haruka acknowledged him.

"You... really did not have anything to apologize for," Haruka responds, staring down at his mackerel.

"You're a riot," Ikuya says dully. "I overreacted. I'm working on not being such a pain, considering I'm in high school. I have to stop viewing friendships on a childish scale." Of course, this is a hard concept to grasp when he was the one with the most difficultly obtaining friends throughout his childhood.

"You shouldn't take it too seriously. Just be yourself and things will naturally happen," says Haruka.

"Are you... lecturing me on friendship?"

"I just don't want you to feel obligated to do anything," Haruka corrects. "All of us will be more than happy to have you as a part of our circle again. Nagisa is really interested with you, and I am sure Gou wouldn't mind your presence. Plus, it is as they said, we could use another great swimmer on the team."

Ikuya says while idly poking at his rice. It seemed like everything was being handed on a silver platter. Swimming plus friends, the perfect combination, right? He could already predict what sort of drama will come in the near future, as it always seems to find him. Still, it beats being alone.

"Eh. I'll give it a shot..."

"And don't quit halfway through."

Ikuya gets ready to heatedly deny the accusation, until he recalls his brother saying those exact same words in middle school. He is suddenly reduced into small chuckles, causing Haruka to blink indifferently.

"What?"

"Nothing..." Ikuya glances over and smiles to himself. "Haru."


	6. Welcome Home

Rin had returned from Australia. Much longer than what others would assume. Ever since the rough journey he has had in the new continent, he had not joined any swimming teams or facilities. Samezuka Academy offered an elite club, and he never so much as to glanced at them. It was hard to find a purpose for swimming with the bitterness swelling inside him day after day.

Right now, he was sitting outside at a park, staring at the sky with a clouded look. What more left is in him? Even his mother and Gou can tell he was no longer the same. His ignorance of texts and phone calls became apparent, and it seemed as though he was avoiding certain few people.

"Howdy."

Rin's head comes down with a glare, but the expression neutralizes when he stumbles upon an unrecognizable figure. The male standing before him seemed to be a young adult, and the brunette's smile reminded him a lot of Kisume, an old friend of his.

"Ah, hello," Rin greets. He glances at the suitcase beside the stranger and assumes he just flew into town. "Do you need directions?"

"Eh? Oh, no no. I was hoping if I could share a seat. I've been walking all day," the other male says, already making himself comfortable beside Rin, who sweats at the action.

"I don't mind. A visitor?" Rin politely asks, resting an elbow on the arm of the bench while placing his chin in his palm.

"Nah. Just a returning relative for a brother of mine. I swear I can't go anywhere without trouble stirring for the kid somehow, hehe." Rin looks over at the laughing male. Of course he would not say this aloud, but it he actually did not mind this guy's company. Obviously plenty of people can be outgoing, but this one person's open-mindedness was more soothing than, well, annoying.

"Is he some kinda delinquent?"

"Hahaha! A delinquent!" The brunette buried a hand into his messy hair, as though it was his first time ever hearing the word. "Sorry. It's just... with my brother's current personality, him being a troublemaker is just-" He breaks down in another fit of giggles and Rin is left to stare in mild surprise. For some reason, his mind comes to Haruka, and for him to be a delinquent...

The brunette pauses after hearing Rin's snort, and he turns his head to look at the other boy. Rin quickly turns his head away while trying to keep a straight face.

"I heard that~" The stranger teased.

"Heard what?" Is Rin's automatic response.

Needless to say, the two have a relaxing afternoon of chatting, until eventually the brunette needed to leave. Rin figured he had been out for quite enough time and the two stand.

"It was nice to meet you, ahh..." Rin takes this as a sign to introduce himself. Funnily enough, they went through two hours of non-stop chatter without once learning each other's names.

"My name is Matsuoka Rin," he says, holding up a hand. The other boy takes it firmly with a friendly smirk.

"Nice to meet you, Matsuoka. I'm Kirishima Natsuya."

With his mother gone on a family trip, Ikuya had the entire house to himself. While he was decent with cooking and keeping the space clean, it never really sufficed for him. Any kid, especially his age or younger, would 'die' if their parents weren't around. Ikuya learned how some few like Haruka would simply treat it as though it was a natural thing.

And so he will try to do the same.

He made his dinner and saved the rest as lunch for tomorrow. Ikuya rarely spoke during dinner, if at all, so eating alone was nothing major. It was the same as bathing, except he would no longer have to worry about the water turning cold after his brother uses it.

Speaking of which, Ikuya never got a reply the entire day. He found it odd, especially since Natsuya was the one who said 'see you tomorrow'.

"He must have gotten busy. He's older, so I have to respect that..." Ikuya murmurs in the hot water. Over time, he learned to be more understanding with his brother. The younger boy was always so bent up with taking things the wrong way, and looking back on it, he could see how immature it was of him. Thank goodness not many people knew him then.

Still, now that he thought about it, Ikuya only really texts his brother. He got a new phone last year, so it explains why he has not really kept in touch with basically anyone. Only his mother and Natsuya.

The thought of exchanging contacts with Haruka and his friends nearly caused Ikuya to stumble. It was not the people, it was more of the idea of him reaching out to them to keep in contact. It was such an embarrassing thought, but people his age do it all the time don't they? Screw it, he will wait until Nagisa or perhaps even Gou bring it up.

A heavy knock thuds on the front door, scaring the living daylights out of Ikuya. He jumps up with a racing heart and his red eyes search frantically for a towel. He would have been much more calm had the knocking been more polite. But it sounded urgent and flat out terrifying. The neighbors? The cops? Besides, who would come knocking at his door at this time, of all places?

"Coming," he says tiredly, despite his calculating demeanor on the inside. Clothes. Is there time for clothes?

The knocking becomes even more persistent, until it becomes silent.

"I swear to God if you have those earphones shoved up your ears again..."

A fluttering sensation flows through his chest at the familiar voice. Only one person would know such a thing...

Completely forgetting to dress, Ikuya holds the towel against his form as he quickly unlocks and cracks open the door. Peeking from it, his visible eye lights up from the taller figure. His brother.

"Yo," Natsuya greets with a rewarding smile. Seeing as the boy was hilariously speechless, Natsuya grabs onto the side of the door to force it open, causing Ikuya to stumble back a little. The older figure reigns in to pull the younger one against him in a hug.

"You owe me for having to come here, alright?" Natsuya muttered playfully.

Ikuya, on the other hand, was doing his best NOT to cry right on the spot. He is older. He is more mature. Crying over something as small as this is so pathetic and-

"Uaaah, Aniki..." Ikuya clenches tightly onto his brother with no intentions of letting go.

"Wait, did you just get out of the shower?" Was the exasperated response, but Ikuya pays no mind to it. He was steadily rubbing his wet face over his brother's shirt, still processing the fact that Natsuya had returned. He does not ask why, does he really need to know? All Ikuya knows is that he is back, and surely he will have a peace of mind once again.

Surely.


End file.
